I Can Show You The Worlds
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Riku, Aqua, Terra and Xion discover Atlantica. Set during The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. TerQua and RikuShi if you squint.


**A/N: **So I decided to try my hand at the Kingdom Hearts fandom! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own KH or Disney or any Square characters!

* * *

><p>I Can Show You The Worlds<p>

* * *

><p>"Welp, there it is," announced Sora. Kairi darted to the window of the gummi ship and cried out in delight. Riku grinned. "Look at that Terra. A whole world of water just for you!"<p>

The large Keyblade wielder glared at him. "I'm not going down there."

"But it looks like so much fun," cried Xion. Terra shook emphatically. "No. No way." Aqua smiled sweetly. "But Terra it looks like a lovely place to visit."

"Oh it is," said Sora smiling. "But I won't be going." Kairi whirled away from her sight of the world. "What? Why not?"

Sora shrugged. "Too much singing and I'm not feeling up to it right now."

Kairi looked longingly at Atlantica and sighed. "You guys go on without us. It looks like Aqua and Xion really want to go."

Riku had looked a little wary when Sora mentioned singing but he agreed to take the girls down. One look from Aqua and Terra was going too.

Sora and Kairi exchanged knowing grins. "Alright. See you guys when you get back!"

X

Xx

Xxx

Aqua blinked away the sting of salt as she surveyed the underground coral forest in the dim light. It was blurry at first, but when her eyes adjusted the view took her breath away.

Pinks and greens and purples surrounded by deep blues... It was beautiful. She glanced down at herself and her jaw dropped. Where were her clothes?! In the place of her legs and boots, a deep cerulean tail with slightly lighter, wavy fins swayed in the current. Her shirt and suspenders were gone, replaced by two large baby blue seashells covering her breasts. Smaller, different colored seashells strung together made it a halter top and more hung from the larger shells, almost like a fringe. Pink ribbons encircled her upper arms. "Aqua? A little help!"

She glanced back and saw Riku trying- and failing- to control his own black and white tail. "Just a sec Riku."

She experimented with her fins and quickly figured out which way was forward. In fact, she shot right into Riku, knocking them both in the head and sending them spinning. They both rubbed their heads, wincing. "We have got to be the clumsiest Keyblade Masters ever."

Riku chuckled. "Yeah. So where do we start?"

Aqua looked around and was slightly alarmed. "Um, let's start with finding Xion and Terra. Who aren't here."

Riku got a very panicked look on his face and turned in a circle. "Oh come on! How did I lose her already?!"

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "Do you usually lose her?"

"... She's curious."

X

Xx

Xxx

Terra glared at his dark burgundy tail, his arms folded across his muscular chest. He didn't like swimming as a human and now he was a frigging mermaid.

An upside down mermaid.

Merman.

Whatever.

He had to admit though, his tail was impressive. In addition to the dark color, it had angular lines of gold near his hips and the fins were gray. He did feel a little uncomfortable without his shirt, although his suspenders still crisscrossed his chest.

He finally got himself upright and practiced swimming around the small grotto he was in. He couldn't go look for Aqua, Riku and Xion unless he figured out which way was forward. There were quite a few rusted forks and what looked like a broken statue of a handsome man.

Once he got the hang of it, Terra swam up to the giant rock in front of the door. He didn't bother to push it away. He instead summoned Ends of the Earth and shattered it.

He swam through and saw a bright shining light. "Please let Aqua and the others be there."

X

Xx

Xxx

Xion glared at ice she was surrounded in. She hated ice. It didn't help that she was only wearing yellow seashells that were threaded together to make a sort of tube top. Her midnight black tail swished back and forth in the air, completely useless until she got back in the water. That's what she got for trying to jump.

Xion crawled toward the sea when she saw something: it was a boat, pulled by two rays that were following a reeeeaaaaally tiny shark. In the boat was a twelve year old girl with blue eyes and long black hair. In what appeared to be her underwear.

Xion finally got herself into the ocean and swam forward to investigate. "Excuse me."

"Back off Doll Face. I'm dealing with a customer."

Xion glared at the little fish and snapped, much louder than the shark, "Tone it down small fry, I just need directions."

"Why don't you come with us to see the sea witch, Morgana?" Xion glanced apprehensively at the young girl in the boat. She wasn't about to let a kid go see a witch by herself, so she smiled and said, "Ok."

"I'm Melody," she said with a smile. "Why don't you get in the boat? I don't know how you swam all the way here in the cold but you must be freezing!"

Xion laughed. "Actually, now that I'm back in the water, I'm fine. I'll just follow the boat." She paused and added, "My name's Xion."

They swam into a massive ice fortress and Melody shrank into her blanket a little. Xion smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry Melody. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The girl flashed her a grateful smile and sat up a little straighter and grasped the golden seashell locket around her neck. The small shark, who had finally, albeit grudgingly, told her his name was Undertow, cleared his... throat?... And announced, "Angel Face! Doll face! Meet the one and only... Morgana!"

Morgana welcomed them effusively although she seemed slightly put off at Xion's presence but she did explain the locket to Melody.

"Deep down you know you weren't meant to be a lonely human. You are something much more enchanting."

Melody looked amazed. "A mermaid? But that's not possible!"

Morgana laughed. "Darling exactly what did you think your friend was? Anything is possible!"

Melody's head whipped around so fast her ponytail smacked her in the nose.

Xion shrugged. "Well it's not permanent but..." She held up her tail for Melody to see.

She turned back to Morgana, breathless. "You can turn me into a mermaid?"

The sea witch snapped the locket closed. "Piece of fish cake honey!" She brought out a bottle that glowed purple and Undertow gasped, "Ursula's magic! Where'd you get that?"

"I've been saving it for a special occasion!" she snapped but then smiled at Melody. "Now come darling, your destiny awaits you!" She tipped the bottle and Xion watched with bated breath. She was pretty sure she could undo anything harmful with her Keyblade or Aqua could (if she could find her), but the whole Ursula business was bugging her. She knew she'd heard that name before...

A joyful gasp brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Melody sitting on the floor holding her new coral colored fins on delight.

"I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid!"

Morgana laughed and shouted, "Say it loud, say it proud!"

"I'M A MERMAID!"

She dove into the water with a grace that surprised everyone and Xion darted after her. "Melody wait up!"

Melody giggled and swam backward so she faced her friend. "What a totally so cool feeling! Oh I want to stay like this forever!"

"Melody look out for the-"

Too late. The new mermaid bumped into a seal who turned to look at her. "Oops! Excuse me! I'm so sorry ma'am!"

Then she slapped the water and started to sing.

"_Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper!_"

"_It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper_," advised Xion in song. Hey, it felt like the thing to do.

"_This way is left, but which way is right? Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night!_" Melody brightened. "Oh, so this is forward. No problem!"

She swam down to the sand and Xion followed, both singing, "_I can't believe we can do this and more! To swim in the sea like we walk on the shore!_

_Out of our shells, not closed up like a clam!_

_Look and see, this is me, here I am!_"

They grinned at each other and Xion took over the song in a pleasant alto. "_For a moment, all of me,_

_Is alive and at home in the sea_

_I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand,_

_Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand!_" She swung Melody around in a swirling dance.

Melody joined her song, "_For a moment, life is cool!_

_I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool! _

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be!_

_For a moment, just a moment, lucky me!_"

They swam through schools of colorful fish, giggling. Melody sang, "_Everything's newer and brighter and bluer _

_And truer to life than before,_

_Watch me soar!_" They raced underneath a whale and separated to grin at him from each side. Xion sang out, "_For a moment we can shine!_

_Got a grin and a fin that works fine!_

_My fingers are wrinkly! And I really don't care!_" The two girls sang that at the same time and Melody went on, "_I really don't care if all my curls have curled out of my hair!_" Melody and Xion burst into full blown laughter as they lounged on the whale's back. Melody sat up and clutched her locket singing softly, "_For a moment I can feel_

_All the dreams I've been dreaming are real_

_Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song_

_For a moment, just a moment, I belong..._"

X

Xx

Xxx

Terra swam through Atlantica, taking in the sights. It was actually quite beautiful. On a young group of merfolk's of advice, he went to tour the palace of King Triton.

Terra was startled when a servant told him while he was looking at coral statuettes of the seven princesses that King Triton had heard that there was a stranger in the castle and would like to actually meet him.

Triton had given him a thorough looking-over while he remained as straight as he could. He was vaguely reminded of the weekly cleanliness checks Master Eraqus had subjected his pupils to. "Well!" He finally remarked. "I don't remember seeing you around before."

Triton leaned forward. "Tell me lad, are you from another world?"

Terra looked startled. "How did you know?"

"I've met such a person before. Sora is a charming boy. Have you met him?"

Terra smiled. "I met him when he was very small, but we've gotten closer now that he's older. Him and his friend Riku."

Terra's face clouded. "Speaking of Riku, have you-"

"King Triton! Your Majesty! Terrible news!"

A guard came rushing in with a small red crab. "Yer Majesty! Melody's gone! I'm so sorry sir! I've failed you!"

Triton rose from his throne quickly. "What? We must find her! Have you contacted Ariel and Eric?"

"Yes sir. They're waiting for you to meet with them at the surface above the coral reef," the guard informed him respectfully.

Terra bowed his head politely to the distraught king. "Your Majesty, I'd be willing to help you search. Please tell me how I can help."

Triton looked at the young man and thanked him profusely. "I will also let it be known that you are searching for your friend. His name was Riku, you said? What does he look like?"

"It's not just Riku. It's also our friends Xion and Aqua. We're all new to Atlantica." He added in a lower tone. "I don't know what they look like in this world. I would assume merfolk but I've no idea what anyone's tail looks like. But we all wield Keyblades. If you know Sora you've probably seen one."

"I have. Do your best to describe them lad and I will have their descriptions circulated with Princess Melody's."

Terra quickly gave the guards descriptions of his friends and swam with the king to begin their search.

X

Xx

Xxx

Aqua and Riku had been swimming for hours and the old merman was the first person they'd seen that hadn't ignored them. They swam up to him and Aqua asked, "Excuse me sir. Have you seen two merfolk? One has short black hair and is a girl and the other is a man with brown hair."

"They both have blue eyes," added Riku.

The old man frowned. "I'm afraid I have a more pressing matter at hand. My granddaughter is missing and I need to consult with the search party for the land."

Aqua frowned as well. "How could your granddaughter be on land? Isn't she a mermaid?"

The old man looked startled. "Wait a moment, do you know to whom you're speaking?"

"Oh forgive me, it's terribly rude not to have asked," said Aqua quickly. "I'm Aqua and this is Riku. We're...not from around here."

The old man suddenly barked out a laugh. "You wouldn't happen to know a lad named Sora and a rather serious young man named Terra, would you?"

Aqua and Riku laughed. "We do."

Riku smirked. "They're both sort of memorable, aren't they?"

He chuckled. "I should say so! You know, Sora helped my daughter meet her husband."

Aqua clapped her hands in delight. "Oh that's wonderful! I knew Sora was a romantic but that's great!"

Riku, however, looked as if something had just clicked in his head. "Is your daughter Ariel? I remember Sora mentioning her once or twice when we were swapping stories."

"She is. Her daughter Melody is missing. Your friend Terra is helping me conduct the search in the sea."

"Your Majesty, I've organized the search parties but so far no one's seen the princess-" Terra swam up and Aqua cried out, dashing through the water to wrap her arms around him. "Terra we've been looking for you and Xion everywhere!"

Terra looked startled but pleased. "Aqua! Oh great you're okay!" He hugged her back and then pulled away. "Xion was never with me though. Sorry Riku."

Riku sighed and King Triton patted his shoulder. "Don't worry my boy, she'll turn up. Why don't you all come to my conference with my daughter? Ariel would love to meet you if you're friends of Sora's and she could use some cheering up right now."

Ariel was glad to meet them but her worry for her daughter was very clear.

"Oh Daddy I'm so worried."

"Everything is going to be fine Ariel. We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself," the King assured her.

"Ariel," said Eric quietly. "Maybe you should go with him."

Ariel looked bewildered. "But Eric-"

"I need to stay here, to lead the search on land." He interrupted gently, touching her cheek. "But you know these waters and you know our daughter."

"It may be dangerous," cautioned Triton. Ariel shook her head. "Eric's right, Daddy. I should've known I could never kept Melody from the sea, it's a part of her! And a part of me..."

Aqua and Riku exchanged looks. "We'll help too Your Majesty," said Aqua and Riku nodded as well. Eric embraced his wife and murmured, "Bring her home."

Once Ariel joined them in the sea and they split up into groups. Since Aqua and Terra didn't want to be separated, Riku volunteered to go with Ariel while Aqua and Terra searched the kelp forests east of Atlantica and relayed messages to Eric.

Ariel searched far and wide and the whole time she expressed her regrets to Riku- through song of course.

"_If only for one moment _

_I had shared with you all I know _

_The sea wouldn't be a mystery _

_Oh, why did you have to go? _

_I will find you my darling _

_And the moment that I do _

_I'll hold you close, my Melody _

_And sing the song of the sea with you!_"

He did have to admit it was catching and Ariel had a beautiful voice. It reminded him of Xion's. He almost started singing regrets himself at the thought of her but he held it in and said softly, "We'll find her. I swear we will."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you Riku. You and your friends' help means so much. And I hope you find your friend. She sounds like she means a lot to you."

He smiled and they continued their search.

X

Xx

Xxx

Melody swam up to Morgana and hugged her around the middle and cried, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Her face was buried in Morgana's stomach so she didn't see what Xion did and that was the self-satisfied smirk that crossed the sea witch's face before she began to sob.

"Oh I knew it! One taste and you're hooked! But I'm afraid there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever change!"

Xion was 99% sure she was faking the tears and her pity party but that didn't stop her from worrying about how much time Melody had left with fins- and the ability to breathe underwater.

But that didn't register with the twelve year old. "Please! Isn't there anyway I can stay a mermaid? I can't go back to being an ordinary girl!"

Xion frowned. "You aren't ordinary Melody."

But her sentiments were ignored and she found herself accompanying Melody on the back of the friendly whale to Atlantica to steal back a trident. Xion didn't mention her doubts to the young girl trying to figure out the map, but she remembered Sora mentioning a merman with a trident. Still, she couldn't keep her doubts to herself.

So, she said to her young friend, "Melody, new friend or not, I don't think Morgana's giving us the whole story."

Melody looked slightly offended. "Why would she lie?"

"I don't know," admitted Xion. "But it doesn't matter. Stealing is wrong, even if you're stealing something back from a thief."

Melody looked upset. "You don't understand either! I can't go home! I need to be a mermaid-"

Just then the whale sneezed and sent the two girls sailing through the sky. They landed hard on the ice and looked in dismay and the shattered map.

"Oh! Now we'll never get to Atlantica!" Melody buried her face in her hands. Xion put her arms around her and made soothing noises.

"Don't worry Melody. We'll figure it out."

Just then, they heard shouts for help. They leapt forward to take a look and Xion couldn't help but snort with laughter at a walrus climbing down a chain of penguins. However, she sobered up when she saw a shark circling a baby penguin. "Stay here," she said grimly as she summoned Oathkeeper and dove toward the shark. Melody watched in amazement as her friend fought the hammerhead off with a giant key. It helped but the walrus and penguins still fell off the iceberg and made a mess.

Xion swam back to Melody, shaking her head. "Those two need to stop. Heroism isn't about making everyone like you."

"Oh it isn't? Then tell me mermaid what is?"

Both girls turned and saw the same walrus and penguin. Xion sighed. "It's a matter of where your heart's at and you two aren't quite there yet."

"Hi I'm Melody. And this is Xion."

"This is Tipp and I'm Dash."

Melody rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you two know the way to Atlantica?"

"Atlantica?" asked the walrus. "Why do you wanna go there?"

Melody explained their quest to steal back the trident. Dash looked imploringly at Tipp, who sighed loudly. "I can't believe I'm doing this, somebody stop me..." When nobody did he yelled, "On to Atlantica!"

Then he started to sing. "_Braving the tides, swarming the seas_

_Beware barracudas, drop to your knee!_" He yelped as an actual barracuda appeared behind him and he sped into Xion's arms, who giggled and sang, "_Defending our friends against enemies_

_As big as a whale!_"

Melody added, "_But with much smaller tails!_"

Tipp continued, "_Facing the foe with our fearless wit_

_Daring the dastards to put up their dukes_

_Great gobs of gore, we'll storm the shore_

_And seek the unknown!_"

"_Then can we go home?_" Dash asked with a gulp.

Both penguin and walrus sang, "_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers slash explorers_

_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers slash explorers_

_We'll save the day!_"

"_And make a splash,_" added Xion and Melody and they all sang, "_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash!_"

Tipp sang, "_We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws!_"

"_We'll sever those sharks with their savage jaws_," added Dash.

"_The battle is fierce!_" Xion cried while dash muttered, "_and mercifully brief!_"

Melody sang out, "_Because they're heroes they return as kings of the reef!_"

"_Dine with the best, dressed with a flair!_

_Climbed every mountain because it's there!_

_Come on, follow me, we'll make history!_

_To courage, to us_," sang Tipp and Dash joined in.

"The trident!" Melody cried.

"Or bust!" Xion shouted and they all sang, "_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_We'll save the day and make a splash_!"

"Melody!"

"Tipp!"

"Xion!"

"And Daring Dash!"

They all sang, "_All for four and four for one,_

_Atlantica! Here we come!_"

The foursome laughed and swam as fast as they could to the golden underwater city.

X

Xx

Xxx

Terra and Aqua swam through kelp carefully, calling for Melody. They had a hard time maneuvering through the top of it. Aqua had gotten caught once and it had taken them a full ten minutes to untangle her. Around midday, they stopped to rest on a large rock.

As they rested, a seagull zoomed down on them.

"Hey merfolk! Why aren't you looking for Melody?!"

Terra glared at the bird but Aqua answered, "We are looking. But we've been at it all day, so we're resting."

"Oh. Alright!" He gave them a closer look and exclaimed, "Say! I've never seen you folks before! I'm Scuttle! What's your names?"

Terra rolled his eyes and grunted, "Terra. Now stop talking I'm trying to get in a nap." And with that he turned over on his side and pillowed his head with his elbow.

Aqua smiled slightly and said softly, "I'm sorry about him. He's rather grumpy because he's been in the water all day. He doesn't like swimming."

Scuttle cocked his head to the side. "That's real strange for a merman!"

Aqua chuckled quietly and glanced at Terra's tense shoulders. "Well we aren't normal."

'Boy was that an understatement,' thought Terra as he closed his eyes. Aqua introduced herself and Scuttle fell over, laughing obnoxiously. Terra's eyes flashed angrily as he sat up and glared at the seagull. "What is so freaking funny?"

It took Scuttle a minute to control his laughter and when he did, he said, "You guys are literally named Land and Water!"

Terra swatted at the bird but he was quick for a little guy. Aqua however, was laughing as well. "You know what's even funnier? We have a friend named Ventus. It means wind."

That sent Scuttle over the edge again and Terra knew he wasn't going to get any rest. He even found himself chuckling along with Aqua at Scuttle's antics.

Well, their names _were_ funny, if you put it like that. Aqua and Terra soon said goodbye to Scuttle and continued their search. After an hour or so they had to conclude that either the twelve year old princess was extremely skilled at covering her tracks ("Not freaking likely," snorted Terra but Aqua ignored him) or she wasn't on the area. They tracked down Prince Eric's ship and informed a messenger that Princess Melody had not yet been found.

After that, they dove down to Atlantica to report to King Triton.

X

Xx

Xxx

Riku and Ariel returned to the city and they swam straight to her father. "Have you heard anything Daddy I've been searching everywhere but- Flounder?!"

She surged forward and hugged a small blue and yellow fish who yelped and swam away yelling, "Daaaaaddyyyyyy!"

"Now what?" came a grumpy voice and Ariel waves awkwardly. "Sorry."

The large fish grinned. "Ariel?"

Ariel gave him a closer look. "Flounder?"

"Ariel!" She laughed and cried, "Oh I missed you! Gee! You're sure not a guppy anymore!"

He laughed and patted his belly. "You can say that again."

A school of smaller fish swam by playing with a clam that ultimately hit one of them in the head. Flounder swam up to them and said sternly, "Now kids, what did I say about playing kick the clam on the reef?"

"Sorry dad," they chorused and Flounder chuckled apologetically. "Kids."

Ariel sighed and looked down. "Ariel...I'm sorry about Melody," said the large fish and she looked at him earnestly. "Flounder, I could really use your help right now."

"Wild seahorses couldn't keep me away," he promised. As they started to swim out to look more, Melody and her friends swam by behind them. Riku turned around just in time to see Xion, who was bringing up the rear.

"Xion!"

She hit the brakes at the sound of her name and gasped in delight. "Riku!" She shot forward into his arms and they tumbled in circles together. Ariel and Triton smiled at their reunion and Triton continued on while the others brought up the rear. Ariel smiled affectionately at Xion. "So you're Xion. I'm Ariel. Riku's told me so much about you." Xion smiled back shyly and pulled away from Riku, who scowled. He liked holding her. "It's nice to meet you too, Ariel. Would you like to meet my new friends?"

"What new friends?" Riku asked, looking around. Xion looked too and rolled her eyes. "They must've kept going. Oh, she was told it was dangerous and Melody still swims off with no one but a penguin and a walrus for protection."

Ariel whirled around and grabbed her arms. "Did you say Melody? Where is she?"

Riku also grabbed her shoulder and asked urgently, "Where did you last see her?"

Xion took in the alarmed looks on their faces. "I...I saw her a few minutes ago! Is... Is she in trouble?"

Ariel shook her head. "She's my daughter and she's been missing for days!"

Xion stared in horror. "Melody mentioned a mother once or twice but... Oh this is horrible! We have to find her right away!"

"Why, what's happening?" They swam at a faster pace toward the palace.

"She's going to steal back some trident for Morgana so she can be a permanent mermaid!"

Ariel sucked in a sharp breath. "She's clutched in Morgana's tentacles? Oh I'm going to shish-kabob that sea witch!" She paused. "Wait, did you say steal back?"

Xion looked confused. "Um yeah?"

"Morgana never had a trident," growled Riku. "That belongs to King Triton. Coincidently, he's also Melody's grandfather."

She stared at the two merfolk next to her and sighed. "Ariel, your family is more confused than mine and that's saying something."

They finally made it to the castle but it was too late: Melody had been there and was gone again. Terra and Aqua, who'd been reporting to the King, spotted something glistening by the throne.

"Hey what's this?" Terra held up Melody's locket and Xion sighed in frustration. "It's Melody's. She was definitely here. As if the missing trident wasn't enough proof." Ariel clutched it to her breast, tears pooling in her ocean blue eyes.

"Morgana!" Triton raged. "If she gets her hands on my trident... Terra! Aqua! Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

Aqua and Terra nodded quickly and Triton dashed off to gather his guards. Ariel spotted two shadows moving across the back of the room and narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute... I know those two!"

"Cloak and Dagger," hissed Xion. "They're Morgana's pets!" She turned to Riku. "Tell the king we're on Melody's trail!"

"And warn Eric," cried Ariel as she and Flounder took off after the rays. Riku caught Xion's arm. "I just found you! I don't want to lose you again!"

Xion smiled at the double meaning betrayed by the crack in his voice. "I'll be fine. You should be proud of me, I took a hammerhead down all by myself yesterday!"

"What?!"

"Hurry and tell everyone Riku, I have to catch up to Ariel! Tell them Morgana's hiding out north of Two Circles Pass!"

Riku swore quietly to himself and went to alert King Triton and Prince Eric.

X

Xx

Xxx

Xion, Ariel and Flounder swam up to an iceberg and peeked around it. "That's it," whispered Xion. Ariel nodded and answered, "Stay here. Riku would hate me forever if you got hurt."

Xion bristled and summon Oathkeeper. "I hardly need protection from you Your Highness." Ariel looked startled but smiled. "And Melody's your friend right?"

She grinned. "Exactly. I can handle Morgana- at least until you and Flounder get Melody out."

"Alright but... Let me talk to her first."

Xion hesitated, but nodded. "Okay. I'll be just inside the tunnel. Shout if you need me."

They swam in just as Melody was about to hand Morgana the trident.

"MELODY DON'T!" Ariel cried dashing in.

Melody seemed shocked. "Mom!"

"Don't give it to her she's a-" They stared at each other and both whispered, "You're a mermaid?"

"Ariel! How nice of you to come! And you brought Flopper with you."

"The name's Flounder!" He darted at Morgana but Undertow got in his face and pushed. "Grrr!"

"Grrr yourself pipsqueak," snapped Flounder pushing back.

"Get that thing and hit me! One bite and he's shrimp toast!"

Morgana chuckled nervously and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Sweetheart, hand me my trident now."

Melody ignore her, staring at her mother. "All this time... And you never told me?"

"Kept her most important secret of her whole life from her own daughter," simpered Morgana.

"Please. Give it to me Melody," pleaded Ariel earnestly.

Morgana quickly snipped, "No! Hand it to me. It's for your own good."

"She's lying!" Ariel cried desperately.

"I've given you what you've always wanted. She's the one who lied to you," protested Morgana and Xion's hands tightened on Oathkeeper's hilt.

"I was trying to protect you," cried Ariel.

"By fencing me in?" Melody shot back. "You knew how much I loved the sea! Why did you keep the truth from me?!"

Xion felt like she should intervene now. "Mel-" The two rays came and silenced her by wrapping their tails around her neck. Xion swung her Keyblade at them but Ariel swam closer to her daughter, trying to explain. "Honey if there was one thing in my life I could do over, I-"

Melody pulled away. "Too late Mom."

"Melody NO!" The cry came from both Ariel and Xion, but it was too late.

Morgana looked like she was struck by lightning as she cried, "ALL THE POWER OF THE SEVEN SEAS ARE IN MY COMMAND!"

Xion darted forward and clashed with Morgana and the trident.

"Foolish child! You're no march for me!"

The witch swung the trident and sent a blast at Xion, but she dove under and slashed one of Morgana's many writhing tentacles. She screeched and swung the trident again, trying to bash Xion's head, but she caught the blow on Oathkeeper.

Morgana growled and pushed down on the trident, bit Xion pushed back harder. Suddenly, Xion dropped through the water and yelled, "Firaga!" A huge fireball surged through the water and hit Morgana from below.

The Keyblade wielder glanced to the side to see Melody, Ariel and Flounder staring at her in shock.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here, it's dangerous! You're all going to get hur-"

Xion cried out as one of Morgana's tentacles threw her against the wall, knocking her out and another grabbed Ariel.

Melody screamed. "Xion! Mom!"

"Annoying little key you've got there little girl," snarled Morgana and the she smirked at Melody. "Your Mummy and little friend were only trying to protect you from _moi_! The wall, the warnings... What they did, they did out of love!"

She cackled and sneered. "Little Melody's been a very naughty girl! Stealing from her own grandfather!"

Melody was stunned. "My...my grandfather?"

"King Triton! Ruler of the Atlantica and Commander in Chief of all of the oceans! Or at least he was until a certain little thief came along."

"You tricked me!" Melody cried angrily.

"You have no one to blame but yourself!" Melody hung her head in shame and Morgana simpered, "Tell me Melody... was being a mermaid all you ever dreamed? Was it worth it?"

She laughed evilly and threw Melody into a small cavern and began sealing it with ice. "Oh! And by the way, your time as a mermaid is just about expired!" She finished the seal and swam away calling, "Catch ya later! I've got bigger fish to fry!"

Xion moaned. Her head was throbbing. She looked up and saw the ceiling shaking and Morgana's throne rising to the sky. She swam out into open water in time to see Riku swimming alongside Prince Eric's ship. "Xion, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Ariel and Melody-"

"Ah Prince Eric! And little Xion's friend! Come to join the party? We're having a blast!"

She destroyed the boat with a huge chunk of ice.

Everyone was able to get to safety, thanks to King Triton arriving with Aqua and Terra, both of them leading a column of soldiers.

"King Triton? Ha! Is that the best you can do?"

"Morgana! Release my daughter! Surrender my granddaughter! And I shall spare you!"

Morgana laughed. "Ooohhhh whatcha gonna do? Throw the crab at me?"

"Face it Triton! You're all washed up!" Undertow yelled but then he yelped as Sebastian started snapping at him. "I'm going to teach you some manners!"

"Geez! Now look at me, I'm bait!" Morgana shot him with the trident and Undertow burst forth from the sea twenty times as large as before. Terra shot up out of the water and snagged Sebastian before Undertow could eat him.

The shark came crashing down and then wriggled and slapped the water with his fins. "Oh yeah! Haha! Look out!"

Eric brandished a sword. "Where's Melody?!"

Morgana smirked. "Oh you wanna join you're daughter? I think that can be arranged!"

Cloak and Dagger suddenly pulled him under the water and Eric yelled. "Eric," cried Ariel.

Aqua dove beneath the ice and Terra shot a Firaga spell at Morgana, startling her into loosening her grip. Ariel followed Aqua's plunge and together with Sebastian saved Eric.

X

Xx

Xxx

Riku and Xion had noticed Melody's conspicuous absence and had gone to investigate the inside of Morgana's lair again. They heard terrified shouts and saw Tipp and Dash trying to fight Undertow. "Guys!"

Xion shot forward as Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and the attacked the giant shark.

"Xion! Melody's in trouble behind that wall," Dash called.

She looked at Riku and he nodded. "Go. I can handle shark boy."

Xion nodded without hesitation and followed her arctic friends.

Undertow started laughing. "Ooohhhh little merman! I'm gonna each ya in one gulp! What ya gonna do about it?"

"This," was Riku's blunt reply and he slashed at the shark's nose. Undertow howled and charged at Riku, slamming into his Keyblade. Riku let the shark slide along the blade and tumbled over the top of the shark. Undertow whirled back around and charged again. This time Riku was ready for him. He swam up and flipped, smacking the shark with his strong, black and white tail. Undertow attempted to bite that tail but Riku grabbed his dorsal fin and pulled. Hard.

The shark let out a screech and darted around, trying to throw him off. Riku saw Xion and her friends scream by with a small black-haired girl.

He yanked the fin to the right to avoid colliding with them and then let go. The shark whirled around, a mad fury in his eyes. He gave a wordless snarl and shot at Riku again. He smirked and darted down the hallway Xion had come out of, nimbly swerving left and right so Undertow, who was much bigger, careened into the walls.

He stopped in front of a smallish cavern where it looked like ice had been shattered and hollered, "COME AND GET YA BIG PLATE OF SUSHI!"

Riku waited till the last second before he shot up out of harm's way and Undertow slammed into the cavern. Riku swam in and grinned at the completely KO'd shark.

"That's what you get for biting off more than you can chew, Sushi."

X

Xx

Xxx

Xion followed Dash and Tipp and used her Keyblade to 'unlock' the cell. She panicked when she realized Melody no longer had fins. She grabbed her friend and swam as fast as she could to the surface. They broke through and Xion screamed, "Aqua! I need your help!"

Horror washed over the mage and she quickly performed healing on the young girl. Melody sat up quickly and looked over at her mom and dad, whom Terra was quickly trying to heal.

Morgana raged, "Fools! I have the trident now! And all the creatures of the sea are in my power! I am the queen of the sea and you will bow down before me!"

Morgana shot the guards and forces them to now. Then Aqua and Xion put up a bit more of a fight but they, too, bowed as Melody watched in horror. "Watch and see how powerful I can really be! The end begins for all of you with fins! Ahahahahaha!"

Terra and Ariel were next and they cringed away and fought hardest of all. Morgana cackled madly as Melody looked down at her feet then at Xion.

Xion grinned painfully at her and mouthed 'go!'

And Melody began to climb.

Morgana was completely oblivious to the princess as she taunted her grandfather. "That's it Triton! Bow down! Bow before me!"

"No Your Majesty! You mustn't!" Sebastian cried.

Triton struggled against the power of his own trident but finally said, "I'm sorry... Sebastian... I...have no choice..."

"Oh," sniffed Morgana, "dreams really do come true!" She turned to the sky and hollered, "Ya see that Ma?! Who's your favorite now?!"

Melody silently climbed up behind her as she cried, "It's over Triton! I sentence you to oblivion!"

Melody leapt in and grabbed the trident. Morgana snarled, "You! And just what do you think you're going to do with that?!"

She looked fearfully at the witch and stammered, "Stay back!"

Morgana flinched before she realized the dangerous end wasn't pointed at her. "Ha! Wrong end, sweetheart!"

She grabbed Melody's ankle with her tentacle and the young princess stabbed another one. Morgana wailed in pain and Melody shouted, "Grandfather! I think this belongs to you!" And she tossed the trident out into the air.

"NOOOO!" Morgana lunged for it but missed. In the process, she knocked Melody off the ice dais.

She screamed as she fell but Riku lunged out of the sea and caught her, cradling her against his chest and taking the brunt of landing on the ice on his back.

King Triton caught the trident and roared in fury. "Never again will you and yours threaten my family! There will be no escape for you!"

Morgana screamed as she was encased in ice and she sank to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again.

X

Xx

Xxx

Xion and Riku sat side by side as Aqua healed his back. They were waiting with Ariel, watching warily, as Eric carried Melody over. She whispered, "I'm sorry Mother."

"Oh no sweetie, we're sorry. We should have told you the truth."

She looked beseechingly at Xion and the others. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just thought I'd be a better mermaid than a girl."

Ariel smiled. "Oh Melody sweetie. It doesn't matter if you have fins or feet! We love you for who you are on the inside. Our very brave little girl."

"Just like your mother," added Triton.

Melody looked thrilled. "Oh, Grandfather!"

They watched as Melody hugged King Triton. Riku put his arm around Xion and Aqua wrapped hers around a still slightly groggy Terra. He'd been hit in the head with falling ice but was starting to come out of it.

Then the Mer-King said gently, "Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk. And because you're my granddaughter I'm giving you a most precious gift: a choice. You can come to Atlantica with me or you can return to your home on land."

Melody looked at him, then her parents. Then she grinned. "I have a better idea!"

X

Xx

Xxx

Xion swam up to her newest friend and grinned. "Ready?"

Melody, in an adorable yellow dress, held her grandfather's trident in her hands. She grinned back. "Definitely!"

"On the count of three then?" Terra asked cheerfully as he and Aqua summoned Ends of the Earth and Stormfall. He was feeling much better now that his head injury had received the proper attention.

"1..." Riku summoned Way to the Dawn.

"2..." Xion summoned Oathkeeper and everyone took aim.

"3!" Five arcs of brilliant light, sky blue, red, white, gold, and cerulean, shot through the sky and hit the sea wall surrounding the castle on the shore. It simply melted away and Melody's parents, along with everyone else in the kingdom, came down to the edge of the sea for the first time in twelve years.

Melody cried joyously, "Now we can all stay together!"

Sebastian began to sing excitedly.

"_I hear the music playing!_

_It's swinging and it's swaying!_

_A little rhapsody!_

_Today we're so delighted,_

_Today we're all united,_

_Here on the land and sea!_"

"_I think the sails are sailing,_

_Even the whales are wailing,_

_They're swimming fancy-free!_

_We're feeling better now,_

_We sing together now,_

_Here on the land and sea!_"

Everyone joined in, except for Terra, who sat on a rock wondering how everyone knew this song. "_Move your fins and move your feet,_

_Life is sweet, life is grand,_

_Now we rhumbas with the bass brass brand!_"

Ariel sang to her daughter, "_There's no more stormy weather!_"

Melody sang back, "_Now we can sing together!_"

Aqua and Xion joined in with, "_In perfect harmony!_

_We're feeling better now,_

_We sing together now,_

_Here on the land and sea!_"

"Terra! Come sing with us," called Riku. Terra glared at him from his perch on a rock. "No. I refuse to sing."

"Aw, c'mon man! Don't be a spoilsport! If I have to, you have to!"

Aqua swam up behind Terra and flew out of the water, knocking him in. Terra yelled and Aqua started humming in his ear and he sighed. "Okay fine! I'll sing, are ya happy?"

Sebastian laughed and sang, "_Those on land sing..._ "

"_La di da da!_" sang the subjects of Eric's kingdom.

"_Those below sing..._ "

"_Lo di do do,_" sang Riku and Terra, who actually deigned to smile while he did so.

"_Life is sweet, as sweet can be _

_On the land and on the sea!_"

"C'mon Grimsby! Join us! The water's great," called Eric where he floated with his family.

"I think not sir, the very idea is a bit absurd-"

He was cut off as Max knocked him into the water. Everyone laughed and continued to sing.

"_We're feeling better now,_

_We sing together now,_

_Here on the land and sea!_"

Melody ran into a blonde merboy as she and Xion and Riku swam together and he cried, "Whoa!"

"Oops sorry!" Melody said and grinned at him. He grinned back. "Oh hey!"

"Hi!"

Xion and Riku 'oooohh'ed and they both blushed.

"Who's this?" Xion teased.

Melody cleared her throat. "This is Alex. I met him in Atlantica."

Xion laughed. "I'm glad you made some new friends!"

Everyone had joined in the song by now, so they finished, as King Triton sent a rainbow into the sky, with, "_We're feeling better now,_

_We sing together now,_

_Here on the land and sea!_"

X

Xx

Xxx

Sora grinned at them as they appeared back on the gummi ship. "So, how was Atlantica?"

Terra yawned as he passed him. "You were right. Too much singing."

"Well I liked it," declared Xion with a grin. "Singing is fun. Riku, when can we go back?"

He grimaced. "Not for a while Xi. I like them, but I can only take so much singing."

Kairi dashed in and grabbed Aqua and Xion. "So? What was it like? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Aqua and Xion launched into the fish tale and Kairi listened, spellbound. Every now and then, Terra or Riku would throw in a detail or Sora would just start laughing, setting them all off.

When the story was finished, Terra stretched and asked, "So, where are we headed next?"

"Lea said he, Roxas, Ven and Naminé found this cool place called Arendelle. They aren't there anymore but we can still check it out. Apparently the Queen has ice magic..."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you think? Leave me a review and maybe I'll write Roxas, Ven, Namine, and Lea's adventure in Arendelle!


End file.
